


Soul eater reader one shots

by Pepperskullss



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Short, Smut, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss





	Soul eater reader one shots

Flopping down on the ground panting with sweat slowly dripping down, you looked to your side seeing a plain black and white grass field. Turning your head to stare at the white sky you sighed wishing you could at least see the blue of the sky or the green of the grass you were laying on.

Having this soulmate thing was something you did not want to deal with as basically at birth you were stripped of colors and could only see black and white until you met your soulmate and could see all the colors the world was made of.

During your time at school, you couldn't color a picture because of the soulmate rule as some students couldn't either but then as everyone got older they started to see colors and got happier seeing all the shades and could color or paint.

You despised it with your life and just wished that your soulmate could at least show himself in front of you.

Groaning at nothing you looked back to your side and just watched the way the grass was moving in the wind making everything seem a little more calm after doing a little spar session on a tree.

The poor tree was more of a mess than you were as it had holes and dents in it from hitting it with your short sword weapon.

Just as you were going to close your eyes your weapon decided she wanted to come back being human; As she sat criss-crossed next to you, you closed your eyes and smiled to her.

"Really f/n?" You nodded to her and rolled your head to face the sky not really noticing any footsteps coming through the field close by. Your weapon saw the group of kids and stood up and hit your side with her foot. "Come on! Maka is here with her friends. I wanted to introduce ourselves to them!"

Not in the mood to do anything you groaned and opened your eyes to be in shock and didn't move. "Demi!" Your weapon looked down to you wondering why you called her name.

Quickly getting up you stared at the female and gasped loudly.

Her eyes were a glistening bright color you couldn't name along with her dark hair and the scenery was a mix of all these colors you could never see before. When you were enamored by the scenery you couldn't hear a scream from the small group that was walked closer to the both of you.

Demi turned around breaking out of your excitement to see Maka with her weapon Soul and the others that she could never remember their names. Seeing them, she ran up to Maka and stopped the group in order to grab their attention. "H-hello! Im Demi and im a weapon and have been meaning to meet up with you Maka!"

The female smiled and took out her hand. "Well you know my name. Im Maka Albarn a meister and my weapon is Soul Eater right next to me." Demi nodded in excitement to meet her idols not noticing that you were walking around admiring the flowers by the poor trees trunk.

Pointing to your form, your weapon also introduced your name to her. "That is my meister f/n l/n" she nodded and noticed something with the way you were moving."Is their something wrong with her?" Soul commented as Demi could only shake her head. "I think somehow her soulmate is near. She can see color at the moment."

Everyone quieted down and looked at Demi and then at you just as you picked a flower and smiled at it. Along with that two females with blonde hair coming running up Demi and Maka with a shorter black and white haired male in their grasp.

"Is something wrong with him!?" Maka freaked out making you look away from the flower you were holding and quickly make your way to your weapon to see what was happening.

Looking at your weapon all she did was shrug as you sweat dropped at her behavior.

You gave everyone a small look just as your eyes land on the male who was breathing heavy in the two females grasps. "Why is he breathing hard???" That was all you could say just as the male in question looked up from his hands and to you making you see how bright his eyes were.

You could feel a blush hit your face making feel a little hot in your button up shirt.

"I think he started seeing color?" The taller female said making your eyes widen at her statement. Your weapon nudged your shoulder making you stutter out incoherent words. Soul gave you a look and then one at his meister. "You think?" The female next to Soul nodded and smiled coming up to you.

When the female came up to you, you were shocked to find out your soulmate had come along just as you were thinking about how horrible it was. "f/n?" You blinked at Maka and nodded your head. "That is Death the Kid; by the way that you two are acting, you two may be soulmates."

Everything stopped around you making you think that you have found your soulmate on accident. This was something so unreal as you had thought you never meet your soulmate until later in life. Maka's words ran through your head over and over as you caught what the males name was.

"Death the kid?" You questioned the female as she smiled and looked over to Kid as his eyes were still on your form making you a little nervous.

It seemed that he heard you form his feet moving towards you. Coming closer to you, you could see the way he was dressed and blushed just as he stopped in front of you with an equal red stained face.

With the two of you staring at each other you moved closer to see his eyes. "What color are your eyes?" Looking away from you he eyed one of the females who dragged him to you earlier.

"They're yellow f/n!" The shorter blonde haired female said as you smiled watching Kid look back at you. "I have to say that would be my favorite color."

Kid gave a small squeak and grabbed your face. "If I would have known my soulmate was so symmetrical I would have met your earlier!"

You laughed at him while everyone laughed along with you from Kid's statement.


End file.
